Books
by shadowhunterakira
Summary: Oneshot Prompt given to me by a friend. Laura forgets an important book and meets someone new in the library. Implied Hollstein.


**A/N:** So, as many of you may have noticed, I dropped off the face of the earth, yet again. I seem to do most of my writing when I'm back at school and have no time to do it, rather than when I have all the time in the world as it should be!

But, fear not, i am back and have a short oneshot to try and fill the void that Carmilla Season 2 is creating once again.

My friends gave me the prompt of "Books" when I was in library, so I intergrated both into this story, I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Carmilla, everyone would be happy right now...

* * *

The door to the library creaked open, penetrating the deafening silence of the room. Laura cringed as all eyes fell on her and she quickly sunk into a seat. Settling down to study, she pulled a set of files out of her schoolbag, running through a mental checklist.

'English Literature? Check.

Journalism? Check.

History? Check.'

Opening her English Literature file to begin her written essay, she stopped for a moment, and began frantically flicking pages around in her lever arch. Eyes widening she cursed to herself. She'd forgotten her novel; Bram Stoker's Dracula, a classic horror. Shaking her head, she stood as quietly as possible, but quiet is not the word used to describe the horrendous sound of her chair scraping across the floor, and all eyes once again fell on her with silent glares. Slinking around to the fiction section of the library, she began her diligent search for the book she desperately needed.

Five minutes of desperate searching later and she sighed in defeat as she accepted the book was in fact- not there. Slumping her shoulders, she practically tip-toed back to her seat, a magically appearing cloud of dread now hanging over her head.

'I can't have lost my book, I put it in my bag this morning!'

Sitting back down, she began preparing herself for a chewing out by her English teacher, and laid her head on the desk.

The door to the library creaked open and a weight dropped into a chair diagonally opposite where Laura was sitting causing her to look up.

A dark haired girl with a fringe that fell over her eyes was in the middle of removing her leather jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair, and all Laura could think was;

'Damn, she's hot!'

Now watching the girl, interest piqued, she saw that she was also getting ready to study, as she pulled out a book from her bag. Upon doing this action, Laura super focused on the book she was holding. Dracula.

Laura saw this as her chance to get the book she needed and talk to a girl that was damn fine all at once, and she leant over the table, and opened her mouth to speak.

Before she could even say anything the librarian from across the room 'shush-ed' her with a stern look over the top of her crescent spectacles.

In truthfulness, the librarian was a lovely woman. Late fifties, brown to graying hair and a fantastic demeanour, but very particular about noise. On a normal day, the librarian was Laura's best friend. But today, on this specific occasion, Laura couldn't help but despise her.

Thinking of an alternative way to get the other girls' attention, Laura decided to write on a piece of paper, passing it in a not-as-inconspicuous-as-you-think-it-is note style, and it said;

"Hi! Wouldn't be able to help a gal out? Can I borrow your copy of Dracula please? I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

Balling it up, Laura gently tossed the paper and it landed fairly close to the girl, catching her attention. Looking up the girl flattened out the piece of paper, and her face remained impassive as she took out a pen and began writing her reply.

No more than a few words later, the paper ball was thrown back to Laura. Said girl was smiling like a Cheshire cat at the prospect of making a new friend, and quickly opened out the paper again.

"No, and none of your business. C.K"

Laura scowled at the handwriting that was in perfect cursive, and let out a short huff, now thoroughly annoyed that this girl was not as nice as she looked and stood up quickly, as the librarian looked on in a curiously annoyed manner, and stomped over to the girl and leaning next to her.

"Can I please borrow your book?" Laura angry-whispered as the dark haired girl looked up past her bangs and smirked.

"I told you no, cutie. Can't you see I'm using it?"

"Using it?" Laura scoffed, "You've been staring at the same page for the past ten minutes. And my name is Laura."

"Alright Cupcake, whatever you say, but you still can't have my book."

"L.A.U.R.A! And why not?!"

It was at this point that the librarian had moved over to see what the not-really-whispers were about.

"Miss Hollis, if you cannot quieten down, I will ask you to leave."

"Yeah, Miss Hollis. Might want to be a little quieter." The other girl snarked.

That was it. Laura had had enough. Laura may have thought she was damn cute but now she was more than aggravating, she was infuriating. Little did she know the other girl thought exactly the same about her.

Laura began shouting at the strange girl.

"Just because you think you're clearly better than me doesn't mea-"

"MISS HOLLIS! OUT NOW!"

With another huff, and a slowly reddening face, and all eyes on Laura, she walked back to her desk and picked up her files, beginning to pack them into her bag. Laura then quickly stormed out, bag unzipped, extra files in arm, not willing to spend another second in the same room with that infuriating girl, purposefully pushing past her and slowing down to glare at her on the way past.

Turning her back to the study hall, she squeaked the door open as slowly as possible making the irritating noise drag out, she threw another look over her shoulder only to see the other girl mouth a "Sorry!"

Rolling her eyes, Laura left the library, stopping outside to properly organise her things.

Upon setting her bag down, she noticed a book poking out of the top.

Fully opening her bag, she saw it was the same copy of Dracula the girl had been teasing her with. The very book she had been thrown out for.

Opening it up, she saw a flash of dark ink on the front cover, and written in the same beautifully cursive writing was;

"I'm sorry about what happened at the Library, Sundance, keep the book for your troubles. It's my personal copy.

Carmilla Karnstein."

Laura smiled to herself as she read through the little note thinking that Carmilla (oh, how she loved the name) was not as bad as she thought, and then flipping to the first page, she noticed more writing in the bottom corner.

Laura's heart lept as she read two simple words followed by a few numbers.

"Call me."

Laura knew she would.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, tell me what you think, don't be afraid to leave a review, its always welcome, and feel free to send me prompts to get me back into the swing of things on here :P

All mistakes are my own, I'm sorry!

Peace out guys!

Lots of love

Akira


End file.
